soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Adina (Pokémon)
Adina (Japanese: バースト'' Burst'') is the Gym Leader of Valion City in Pokémon Light & Darkness and Pokémon Twilight. Adina is the Fire-Type Gym Leader of the Emperios League. History in the Games Adina is the descendant of a psychic family chosen by the Dream Pokémon Faerixie to protect a treasure called the Dream Stone from people who wish to abuse Faerixie's powers. He has two younger siblings who are twins, default names Maurice and Miley. Adina is the only one of his siblings to be born with psychic powers like his grandmother, teacher and Psychic Elder, Nazli. He took over the long-lived Valion City Gym after his grandmother, who was the Gym Leader before him as it was tradition in the family, and also the heir to protect the Dream Stone. His little siblings then go on a journey to find their own ways to protect the Dream Stone. Pokémon Light & Darkness Before the player and the companion arrive in Valion City, they are greeted by Nazli's Ninetales and Adina. Adina warns the player about Team Ashling being at Cottoncloud Temple and it was only thanks to Ninetales that he escaped Valion City before the city is taken hostage. Adina assists the player and the companion in removing Team Ashling from the temple, to which the Psychic Elder Nazli tells the player about the Dream Stone the family protects. In Pokémon Light, the Elder will then give the player the Dream Stone. Adina is the seventh Gym Leader in the games the player battles. Adina's Gym is a Fire-Type Gym and styled like a temple with columns of ice that need to be melted by moving around pots filled with fire in order to reach the platform. Before the battle, Adina thanks the player for helping him save his grandmother and the city. After defeating Adina, he will give the player the Blaze Badge. ''Pokémon Twilight'' Four years later, Adina has become the new Cottoncloud Temple Guardian while still balancing his duties as Gym Leader. At one point, he protected the Elite Four member Cilan from being controlled by Team Sekai, the new name of Team Ashling. As the Guardian and Gym Leader, Adina can be battled in two places. He is the sixth battled Gym Leader with his Gym set similarly to the Gym's design in Pokémon Light & Darkness. History in the Anime Main Article: Adina (anime) Adina is on a pilgrimage from his grandmother to train by himself and learn more about himself and his Pokémon. He meets Ash in the first season episode "A New League and a New Start!". Adina decides to join Ash on his journey to learn more about individual Pokémon Trainers. He is rivals with the mysterious Matilda, who is an adult in the anime. Characteristics Appearance Adina's a fit, young man in his 30's, 30 exactly in the official biography book, with sky blue eyes, tan skin, and long light brown and dark blonde dual-colored hair. He has his longer strands of hair in a loose, lopsided ponytail on his left held halfway with a cerulean, bead-shaped clasp. Adina is dressed in a tribal-like attire. He wears a brown Muslim cap with a sandy blonde hem. His shirt is a long, sandy blonde tank top that's diagonally cut, spit on his left waist and has a turquoise colored hem and a dark red flame on his right hip. Around his waist is a tannish blonde sash tied on his left with the ends also turquoise. On his right wrist is a turquoise bead and a cerulean bead on a black string as a bracelet. His pants are brown and wide and he wears brown, slipper-like shoes. Personality Adina has a complex personality thanks to his psychic powers. He's able to stay calm in most situations and will get serious when his family is in danger. Adina is very kind to challengers who come to his gym and has a unique way of bringing out his Pokémon's power. Gallery Blaze Badge.JPG|Blaze Badge Adina - Battle.JPG|Battle (Light & Darkness) List of Pokémon Light & Darkness Twilight Names Trivia * According to Adina's designer, his name was originally going to be "Adam" in both versions. *His English name "Adina" is the Biblical name of a soldier of David's army mentioned only once. His name originates from Hebrew meaning "delicate", "slender", "luxury", or "finery". *Adina can be considered the "first" Emperios Gym Leader because his family founded the first Emperios Gym. *Adina is the second oldest of the Emperios Gym Leaders, just behind Sueloto. **It's been confirmed in the official biography book that Adina is 30 years old. *In Pokémon Twilight, he is now 34 years old. *Adina is the third psychic Gym Leader introduced, following Olympia of the Anistar Gym in Kalos and Sabrina of the Saffron Gym in Kanto. **However, Adina is the only one who doesn't specialize in Psychic-Types. ***Even so, he has a Delphox, who is part Psychic-Type. In Pokémon Twilight, he also battles with a Gallade, when the player challenges him at Cottoncloud Temple. *In the anime, Adina was born in Emperios, but he was raised in Kalos for most of his childhood, where he received his best friend in Fennekin, who is now a Delphox. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Characters Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Gym Leaders